Another Saturday
by Skyler MacRae
Summary: WARNING: Sellie. Don't like it, don't read it. What happens when Sean and Ellie are stuck for another Saturday in Raditch's detention, or so they think, at least. Rated T for language.


_**Another Saturday???**_

_Yet another Saturday taken away from two teens. Sean and Ellie are stuck in yet another Saturday detention. Apparently public displays of affection are part of Raditch's crackdown. Well, at least it's only the two of them this time. No Toby to get the caught on their walk, no princess messing with them, and no jock to mess with them. This could be really fun._

**Ellie's POV**

_Another Saturday wasted,_ I think as Sean and I walk to the school early on that Saturday morning. Sean's arm is around my shoulders, pulling me close to him. I smile slightly as we head right into the school. We had to meet the principal in the cafeteria, just like last time. We got there just in time, about a minute before Principal Raditch shows up.

"Ah, only two this week, apparently," he says with a grin. "At least the numbers are dwindling. Ok, you, in the upper right corner," he says, pointing to Sean, "and you, in the lower left," he finishes, pointing at me.

I hurry off to my corner, hoping not to get stuck here for another Saturday. Sean just waltzes off to his corner, turning on the spot as he gets there to stare at me.

"Now, you've both been here before, so I expect you both to follow the rules this time. Toby isn't here to steal the keys, so no little trips to the roof this time. You are to finish your homework, no eating until I say. Just remember this little detention next time you decide to show your affection in school," he says, turning on his heel and leaving the cafeteria. I look over at Sean, smiling lightly.

"Well, just about 9 hours here with basically nobody else here. Shit, how did we get so damn lucky?" Sean asks, laughing and putting his feet up on the table.

"Could it have something to do with the fact that we kept kissing during class?" I say with a grin.

I look over at the door to the caf, making sure that Raditch isn't on his way before standing and walking over to where Sean was sitting. I push his feet off the desk and sit on the table. "Well, luck is on our side, then," he says, standing up and putting a hand on my waist. He kisses me lightly, pulling me a bit closer than I already was. I kiss back, putting my hands on either side of his face, pulling him as close as possible.

"It's funny," he says into my lips. I pull away a centimeter or two, giving him a questioning glance. "Well, we're here for public displays of affection, aren't we?" he asks with a smile.

I laugh lightly. "Very true," I mutter, going back to kiss him. All I can think about is how happy I am that nobody else got stuck here this Saturday. I know he's stuck here for the next few weeks, but I'm just so happy that it's only two of us today. I could think of a few other places I'd rather be right now, like sitting in his apartment instead of the dumpy cafeteria in Degrassi. But I'll take what I can get.

I figure that we're perfectly safe considering I hadn't heard yelling yet, which is always a good sign. As much as I don't want to get caught, I figure there's not much they can do… Sean is here for another Saturday, I think. And me. Doesn't matter, not like my mom would do anything. I usually spend all my time at Sean's anyways. She wouldn't notice. She's usually too drunk to notice much of anything anymore. I kiss Sean as passionately as I can, just because I can.

And that's when I heard the tapping… That obnoxious tapping. I don't even know what it is yet, but I really wish it would stop. I pull away from Sean to turn around to the source of the noise. Raditch. _Shit!_ I scream in my head.

"You," he says, pointing directly at me, "come with me, separate rooms for the love birds."

With a sad look back at Sean, I go to the other side of the room, grab my bag, and follow him out of the cafeteria.

**Sean's POV**

_Great! She's in the next fucking room, but I can't even see her… This is such bullshit! God, Raditch is gonna pay for this. I'll talk to Jay about that when I get the hell out of here._ I punch the nearest wall, nearly crushing my hand. _God damn it! I may be antisocial or whatever, but I'm not antisocial when she's around. I wish he'd let us out early like he did last time! Where the hell is Simpson when I need him?_

I try desperately to calm myself, thinking about sneaking over to see Ellie, but she'd get stuck in another one of these dumbass detentions if we got caught again. I know I'll be here for the next few weeks if Raditch has his way. Damn principals decide they'll rule everything, like they do, but they have to be cruel about it, don't they?

Raditch walks into the cafeteria, looking at me with what seems to be anger in his eyes. It's only been about 3 hours of being stuck here so far, 1 of those was spent with Ellie, just "talking", then we got caught, half an hour after that was spent listening to Raditch lecture me about how affection was created for areas of privacy or whatever, and the last hour and a half was spent getting angry and planning how I was going to sneak to Ellie's room. I look over at Raditch, suppressing the urge to punch him instead of the wall.

"Mr. Cameron, go home," Raditch says, surprisingly kind for the look in his eyes. I'm completely surprised, but who am I to deny that. "Just, don't come back next Saturday. Honestly, I've been thinking about these Saturday detentions. They're not worth it as you've proven today. So just go home and try to be a slightly better kid. I'm begging you," he says.

I smile slightly, a wicked grin. "Sure thing, Raditch," I say, thinking about whether or not I'm actually going to keep that "promise". I grab my bag, slinging it over my shoulder and running out of the cafeteria.

I find Ellie walking through the halls towards the door as I speed down them to catch up. I wrap my arms around her waist, picking her up off the ground a bit. She squeals slightly. "Hey, there's the criminal. So, now that we've been let out 5 hours early, what do you want to do?" she asks when I put her down on the ground and we continue walking towards the doors of the school.

"Well, food is always a good bet… We could go back to the apartment, watch crappy TV… There are so many things we could do," I say, smirking at her.

"You're such a perv," she says, catching onto my meaning of the last statement. "But food sounds good, followed by crappy TV. I like that plan."

I smile a real smile this time. "I can live with that plan. As long as I get to kiss you if I want," I say, kissing her cheek.

She blushes a slight shade of pink, I'm not sure why though. "That's a condition I can live with," she says quietly with a slight smile.

I pull her close, like I had done this morning. "I love you, El," I whisper in her ear. She grins, turning to look up at me.

"I love you too," she says. She stops walking, turning to face me as we reach the door. She kisses me once, passionately and in a way that makes me just want more. I want to kiss her again, but she turns and heads out the door.

"Damn," I mutter to myself. _How the fuck did I get that lucky?_ I ask myself with a slight smile. _Oh, right. Detention._

And for once, I can actually think of a reason to thank Raditch. I mean, after all, it's his fault we are together, so it's his fault we got detention again. I walk out the door behind Ellie as I think about all this. _For once, Raditch did something to help me out. Way to go dude!_

_Ok, so it's not my best story. At least, I don't think it is. But, still R&R is still welcome and appreciated. Thank you for all of those who have followed all of my stories. Tell me what you think of this one. I'm really interested in your opinions. I still take requests. Just message me, if you have one._


End file.
